Conventional light fixtures that allow for rotation of the light source utilize a flange member that is spherically machined to match the rotating member in which the light source is located. Such conventional light sources utilize felt ribbons placed between the rotating member and the flange to minimize friction between the rotating member and the inner surface of the flange. Springs are installed radially over the felt to prevent the rotating member from rotating loosely in the flange.
With normal wear and tear the felt edges tend to fray and break down resulting in direct contact between the inner surface of the flange and the outer surface of the rotating member. Galling and flaking of the contacting surfaces often occurs. This causes the surfaces to scrape or stick when the rotating member is rotated by a user. In addition, the felt is often applied by adhesive. Over time the adhesive tends to breakdown causing the felt to bunch-up when the rotating member is rotated. This results in the rotating member sticking when a user attempts to rotate the light.
In addition, these conventional rotating light fixtures require specially machined mating flanges. The machining of these flanges so that the inner surface of the sidewall of the flange mirrors the outer surface of the rotating member substantially increases the costs of production for such light fixtures.
A need therefore exists for a more effective and efficient light fixture that is capable of allowing smooth rotation of the light source without the galling and flaking problems of the conventional light fixtures and without the need to specially machine matching parts.